Play time for Momo
by MistressMarian
Summary: What if Sumire and Momo where in a BDSM type relationship? Say Momo was sumire's little boy? This is their story, of "baby boy" Momo and his "mommy" Sumire    rated for Pegging, enema play, age play and regression, rimming
1. Chapter 1

Momo's Playtime

Chapter 1

"Do you trust me?"

Those were the words that my Mistress asked me last night. We had just finished a scene, one involving lots of rope, gags, teeth and canes. Feeling important that even after giving me so much attention my Mistress was already planning for more play, I readily answered.

"Of course I do Mistress, I have trusted you for the last two years, you have taught me so much, and I'm willing to learn more from you."

"Wonderful, then be prepared for me tomorrow, I want you to eat no solid foods at all." Mistress smiled expectantly at me.

Gasping I looked at my Mistress in shock, guessing after this request just what she type of play she was interested in, enemas.

I knew that she had been interested in E-play, she just loved my ass, but I had been hoping that I had a little more time but I had told her that I trusted her, so here goes.

Smiling I stood up from the table I had been laying on and naked crawling into my Mistresss lap, I stretched out my cramped limbs and snuggled my head into her ample bosom, causing her to laugh.

"Oh, Momo, I know you are nervous but you don't have to hide away in my boobs!"

Smiling because she didn't really mind, my Mistress began stroking her fingers through my hair, her other hand moving down to tenderly begin stroking up and down my thighs, keeping pointedly away from my cock. Purring in pleasure I slide myself down so I was lying on my back with my head in her lap and slowly spread my thighs thrusting my cock upward.

"Slut" But she smiled anyway.

Mistress soon slide her hand down between my thighs and began to fondle my cock languidly, watching my face as my eyes closed, and I began to enjoy the pleasure that her hands were creating in me. Soon though one of Mistress's hands began to move down past my erection and headed toward my bottom.

Moaning, I felt my face burn up and I turned head, burrowing into Mistress's lap, though I also spread my thighs wider for her hand, and lifted my hips offering my ass to her.

Murmuring words of confirmation to me, happy that I was being such a slut, Mistress slide her hand past my hot hole, and instead began lightly running her fingers up and down the crack of my ass gently tickling me.

Gradually I began to squirm moaning, feeling my cock continuing to fill out and I began to beg my Mistress to touch me.

"Please Mistress, touch me down there, please!"

Finally she slide her hand back to where I wanted it and she began to slowly rub a finger around my hole, circling it and finally pushing in, making me groan as she slowly began finger fucking me. Gasping loudly I lay in her lap my face buried in her clothes tears running down my face from the pleasure I gained from her finger in my ass.

"You like that don't you Momo, the feeling of having something filling up your tight little ass?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically buried inside all her clothing.

"Imagine what it's going to feel like tomorrow, you are going to be fill to the brim, my little baby boy, your tummy is going to be so full of water you are going to start cramping like a virgin teenage girl on her first period."

Hearing my Mistress saying this to me nearly made me cum, lying right there in her lap my face hiding. Thankfully her other hand had moved from my hair, and while I had been distracted, it had found its way to my cock and was gripping its base quite tightly. Soon Mistress had me at the brink of orgasm and then she stopped looking expectantly down at me, one eye raised.

I knew what she wanted, and began to beg in earnest, moaning pleadingly to her.

"Please Mistress let me cum, I have been so good please…."

"Cum for me then, baby, tell Mistress she just how much her slut likes being finger fucked."

Soon my orgasm came upon me and as I lay twitching in Mistress's lap enjoying the glow with her finger still in my ass, slowly slipping in and out of me.

After awhile Mistress slid her finger out and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"We still have time tonight for a little more playtime, mommies little baby boy."

Perking up I smiled brightly whenever she spoke like that, I knew that Mistress was going away and that instead Mommy was coming out to play.

I loved Mistress, really I did, but once it was all over and night time in particular was coming on, nobody made me feel more loved or cared for than Mommy.

Smiling I opened my mouth as Mommy pulled something much more pleasant out of her pocket, my binky. Gurgling in pleasure I closed my mouth around the nib and began to suck gently on it.

I loved the sensation of having my binky in my mouth; the feel of having something to suck on mindlessly, it was almost as good as Mistress's cock, almost.

"That's it my baby Momo, you're going to have to be very brave tomorrow for Mommy, but I know that you are very brave."

Mommy then picked me up, and carried me into the living room. Quietly she turned on our favorite movie, grabbed the best fluffiest blankie and snuggled with me on the sofa.

Eventually Mommy got up to go into the kitchen and after awhile she came back and returned holding my baba, filled with warm milk. This was my favorite part of being baby Momo, I got to lay warm, sated and content in Mommy's arms as she slowly feed me from her hand murmuring wonderful things to me till I eventually fell asleep cradled against her breasts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sighing unhappily, I pulled on a pair of battered jeans and a button up shirt, grumbling quietly to myself as I felt the plug inside my ass, shift rubbing lightly against my prostate. Gently adjusting my newly recovered erection, I slipped on a pair of sneakers and headed into the kitchen as gingerly as possible to find out what all we needed for the next week or so. After about half an hour or so of searching through the refrigerator, cupboards and pantry, I had my list of essentials compiled and was ready to make my trip into town, I stepped out of the house recyclable bag in hand, ready to meet the day.

The bus, the bus, how I hate taking the bus, especially when I have Hello Kitty as a companion, but the bus was a lesser evil then my lovely motorbike currently. I had tried taking my motorbike once with a plug in, after nearly wrecking I had to find a stop and jerk off I was so hard that I could not concentrate. Once before Mistress I had a partner that was a biker and he would take me out on his bike with a plug and ring and drive me crazy for hours, I loved it. But he had since then become an upstanding married man and I had to continue on with my life, with only memories of hot, sweaty rides, hard fucks, and a wonderful gift of that very motorbike. Although it was a fantastic machine tended to cause me to sprout spontaneous erections when wearing a plug, thus it was the bus for me.

All of the way into town I squirmed and wiggled in my seat, the older lady sitting next to me kept sneaking suspicious looks at me, but after sending her a gentle smile she let it go. It was always "hard" to ride the bus with so many people around, I kept blushing my first time, but over the months I had grown accustomed to it, and could now even hold an innocent conversation with my fellow passengers. There was something so dirty about being surrounded by a bunch of people that I did not know, with hello kitty silently moving inside me and a hard erection keeping me flushed and distracted. I was not typically into playing in public but the secret pleasure of having my prostate rubbed over and over while chatting to the grandmother next to me, was just too much fun.

Eventually after numerous squirms I reached the shopping district and began to go about getting all my chores complete. Mistress worked in San Francisco but we lived in a smaller town on its outskirts so there were not that many people around but there were plenty of options. Mistress liked fresh food so I ended up going from farmer stall to farmer stall collecting all the fresh foods that we needed and then headed to a locally owned shop for all the rest. After haggling with an old Chinese man at the register and gaining a small price reduction along with a small bag of some type of herb (a gift from the man for entertaining him) I gathered all my purchases and headed back to the bus, to begin my journey back home.

After another slightly distracting bus ride, I reached home and settled back into my routine, with started with me heading into the bed room after setting the groceries on the counter and striping naked. I loved clothes Mistress was always putting up with my foppish attire, but when I was alone at home cleaning I enjoyed frolicking around in my native skin. After I had reclaimed my naked state I walked into the living room and turning on the radio loudly I began the rest of my chores for the day. I had been a little slacking in my cleaning so I spent the day cleaning the house top to bottom in hopes of putting Mistress in a good mood when she got home. I loved making our home perfect (or to near as perfect as I could), for Mistress because I knew how much she appreciated having a clean home. Mistress was a good housekeeper herself but as she was so busy with work I often was the one tending to the home and keeping Mistress content.

After my chores were done, I stretched out on the giant couch and studied till the early evening, getting all my college work completed enjoying the silence of the house and the warm sun on my back. Eventually as the shadows began creeping into the house I set my books away and typing on an apron I headed into the kitchen to begin making dinner for the evening. I don't typically cook, Mistress was much better at it then I but on accession like today when I stayed home, which actually was a rarity, and my classes had been cancelled. Soon I had the kitchen filled with smells and the stove bubbling away with numerous scrumptious dishes, and I began running back and forth through out with my apron fluttering as I kept everything going and making sure nothing burned. When I first learned to cook I almost set Mistress's kitchen on fire and ever since I stay on my toes when I cook. After awhile I got all my dishes finished and laid out on the table and settled in, keeping everything warm while I waited for Mistress to come home.

Before long I heard the door open and Mistress's cheerful voice coming through the house.

"Momo, Mommy's home!"

Oh god so that was her angle for the evening, Baby Boy Momo was going to be growing up very fast tonight thanks to mommy's enthusiastic help, and enema bag…

Putting a big smile on my face, I ran into the hall and flung myself at mommy giggling as she picked me up in her arms my apron swirling around her as she hugged me.

"As happy as I am to see you Momo, and as lovely as you are in just my apron it really isn't appropriate to wear in front of company."

Setting me down Mommy turned and I finally noticed that she had a guest with her, Hasumi . Glowering I nodded politely at Hasumi while he leered at me.

"Oh it's quite alright Sumire, I don't mind your little toy parading around in the buff, I agree the sight is rather pleasing."

I hated Hasumi with a vengeance; he worked with Mistress and was older than her by a few years, and devilishly hansom. I knew Mistress enjoyed living and playing with me but Hasumi always left me insecure because he seemed like such a better prospect then me, a college student who was still making his way in the world, but as he was Mistress's "friend" so I had to behave and treat him politely, at least until I could beat him up when Mistress wasn't looking…..bastard.

Putting on a fake smile I grinned at Hasumi. "Sorry Hasumi but I really should put clothing on for dinner, and I will save the apron for Sumire to enjoy me in latter."

Smirking as I rubbed in the fact that toy I might be, I still got Mistress in the evening ,I turned and making sure that Hasumi got a quick look at my back side, something he would never have, I went into the bed room to pull my clothes back on.

Soon I was back in the kitchen pulling out another plate and filling it for my unwelcome guest trying so hard to be polite and not bashing Hasumi over the head with the plate. During dinner Hasumi kept up a lively conversation with Mistress about work, politics and business, smugly keeping me mostly out of the conversation since I was not as well versed as the two of them. He was telling me that although Mistress might enjoy me now he was her equal not I. Keeping mostly quiet I let Hasumi continue to make an ass of himself as he attempted to flatter an uninterested Mistress and enjoy the fruits of my domestic labors, my dinner was perfect.

Eventually after finishing dinner Hasumi and Mistress moved to the dinner room to share a bottle of wine together and I set about cleaning the dishes up and hoping that Hasumi's "business" would be over quickly. After awhile the prick, uh, businessman left for his home and I had Mistress all to myself to spend the entire evening with. It was the perfect opportunity to continue to convince Mistress that Hasumi was an ass. Even if I might never be worthy of being more than her toy, I was willing to at least show her that I was a better choice than Hasumi.


	3. Chapter 3

Momo- Chapter 3

"I'm sorry that you worked so hard to make me dinner and Hasumi ate most of it, but it was delicious, your culinary skills are improving, I'm impressed." Mistressbeamed down at me and I smiled goofily back, happy to hear that I had made another successful dinner.

After Hasumi had left and Mistresswas in her study I had changed back into my apron and began busily cleaning up. After awhile I noticed that Mistresshad finished work in her study and was watching me from the entrance of the kitchen. Smiling quietly to myself I began swinging my hips gently feeling the tails of the apron brush gently against my ass, tickling my hole which was still being tormented by Hello Kitties sweet torture.

As the ribbons continued brushing against my hole as I swished around the kitchen I heard a noise that nearly made me lose it.

"hhhhh…" Mistresshad taken in a quick breath and her eyes were glued to my apron strings watching them as they swung back and forth. As she watched me work I noticed that her balance was becoming increasingly shaky and she was leaning lightly against the door way trying to not loose her footing. Soon I was done cleaning the kitchen spotless and turned my attention to her.

"Master, would you like me to help you?" Slowly I began slinking up to her and began gently rubbing my mostly naked body against her.

"Yes, now Momo!" Mistressnearly yelled out at me.

Purring deeply in my throat I slunk down to my knees and nuzzled my face slowly against Masters trouser's smelling her excitement and nearly moaning to myself as I began unbuttoning her with my teeth and gently pulling down the zipper.

Soon I had her standing in just her underwear and suit shirt and had my face buried between her thighs licking contentedly against her, rubbing the fabric back and forth with my tongue causing her to let out little gasps. I was enjoying myself teasing her until growing tired of my assault Mistressripped off her panties, spread her thighs wider and grabbing my hair tight held my face to her forcing me into action least I be suffocated.

Gently I began applying my tongue and fingers to Mistressbringing her closer to completion, moving my head up and down in an imitation of male fellatio, something I knew she loved to watch, until finally she gave a slight moan and shuddered all over, my task a success.

Smugly I continued my exploration till she pulled my head away and jerked me to my feet only to then slam me down face first onto the kitchen table. Gamely I began struggling wrestling with her as she attempted to pin me to the table. I only quieted down after she had managed to shove a leg between my own, pin my arms behind my back and began smothering me with her body bearing down on me till I could barely breath. Once I stopped my attempts at freedom Mistressgently lifted herself off me and continued to hold my arms as she began to roughly thrust her leg against my hole. As she did this he leg began pushing against Hello Kitty which in turn rubbed against my prostate and left me utterly defenseless, moaning in pleasure and cursing the cock ring that was still tightly wound around my tormented erection.

"How does that feel little boy? You did such a good job on mommy she wanted to return the favor. Does it feel good having Hello Kitty being shoved in and out of your little pussy?"

All I could do was continue to moan hoping that Mommy was feeling kind about that cock ring, it had been on all day.

"Well you did make a good dinner and you behaved yourself well with Hasumi so I guess a little reward can be in order for you."

After she said this Mommy flipped me over, shoved her leg against me again and leaning over engulfed my entire erection, leaving the cock ring, on. Screaming in want I began begging her to let me cum, wailing and crying, acting every part of the little boy that I was.

"Alright baby, Mommy's been mean enough time for your reward."

Saying this she ripped off the ring swallowing me again as I shook with my orgasm moaning at finally reaching completion since being teased all day long all awhile having my ass being ruthlessly rubbed by her thigh.

Finishing my orgasm I lay sated on the table yowling gently as Mommy continued to gently thrust against my ass, my thighs separating in desperate want, needing her to fuck me senseless.

"Nu uh, Momo not yet, you don't get fucked till after we play tonight remember, and no amount of seducing me will change that plan. So stop trying to convince me to fuck you and behave."

After issuing this command Mistressyanked me up by my hair and dragged me bodily through the house till we reached the playroom. Mistressforced me over a padded play table on my back with a big pillow supporting me pushing my ass into a position of offering. I then had my feet, which lay sprawled on either side of the table, cuffed and attached leaving them immobile. Mistressdid allow me the freedom of my hands but I personally enjoyed the feeling of not having use of my legs it made me feel helpless and made me realize that I was truly at my masters mercy, a thought that always got me hard.

"So how has by baby boy been behaving today? Has Hello Kitty been keeping you company while I was gone?"

Oh no, I had suspect this was what she was going to do, sissy boy play, Mistressknew that if she gave me my enema as adult Momo or even kitty cat Momo I would be able to keep my focus on the play but if Mistressresorted to playing with little boy Momo, all hopes of keeping my sanity were lost, I would most likely end up sobbing before it was all over. Slowly I began to shudder all over with the expectation of having mommy play with me.

Mommy ignored my reaction and began to gently whisper in my ear, murmuring gentle words and phrases to me generally trying to make me comfortable. She felt whispering running a hand up and down my stomach and shoulders, while with the other hand sliding Hello Kitty in and out my tight hole slowly letting me feel the pleasure of the plug, warming me up.

All the time that she was pushing the plug in and out of me she kept telling me what a good little boy I was, how much my mommy loved me and just how terribly excited she was that baby was getting his first enema at her hands. She gently explained to me that no one else would have been allowed to give me one that my enema virginity was hers.

What else could I do? Mommy was set on giving her baby Momo an enema thus baby Momo I will have to become, slowly I began to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Hello, ok so I know that Momo has been working on this "story" for everybody, he's such an exhibitionist, but at the moment he is unable to narrate due to some intense changes he is going through, namely regressing back to being a little boy. Since I am his mother I will take up his story for him while he is too young to continue, but don't worry, Momo will come back just give him a little time, till then, Mommy's in charge.

I looked down on the table at my little baby boy, on his back with his body spread out and open just for me. He lay smiling at me, tears still in the corners of his eyes, cock hard and dripping. Reaching down I continued to stroke his face whispering kindly to him, brushing away his tears and leaning down to give him kisses all over his checks causing him to giggle happily up at me.

Continuing to tease him, I reached down and undid the shackles on his ankles, little baby boys did not need to be restrained even if big Momo's did. He looked at me with a slightly hurt look in his eyes, trying to figure out why Mommy had shackled his legs down to a table, leaving him so vulnerable.

"Oh Baby it's ok, Mommy had just been worried about you, remember tonights the night that you are getting your enema, and Mommy was scared that would try to run away from her, but you won't will you? Cause you're a good boy, right?"

Momo looked at me nervously but nodded his head anyway he had already decided that he would be a good big boy and take his enema properly by making his Mommy happy.

"Baby's going to have his pretty bottom filled with so much water, he's going to love it so much, just you wait till you are filled to the brim, you're going to have such a big belly and you'll love every minute of it. I know that you don't believe me right know but just wait, when has Mommy been wrong about playing the past?" Momo looked at me curiously and shook his head.

"That's right never, Mommy's always been right when she told you that you would like something, she wouldn't try playing if she thought you wouldn't like it."

I then reached down and turned Hello Kitty back on, listening in pleasure at the erotic sound of buzzing and the abrupt sound of Momo beginning to cry out again as Hello Kitty pulsed inside him vibrating gently against his prostate. Eventually Hello Kitty had him wailing on the table begging me to let him cum crying over and over at his oversensitive body and bound erection.

Momo continued his wailing which soon turned into wheedling, begging. "Please Mommy, please make it go awayyyy!"

"Not yet Momo, Mommy's not done yet, you have to wait just a little bit longer." Whimpering more urgently Momo nodded his head.

Leaning down I kissed him deeply allowing his whine to be swallowed up in my mouth.

"Alright love, turn over for me hands and knees, ass in the air, that's a good boy."

Gulping nervously Momo began shifting around rolling over onto his knees and hands, leaning forward to present his ass to me prettily. I pulled the pillow up for him and he leaned his face down snuggling into it and lifting his ass even higher while spreading his thighs wider.

I usually pride myself as a mature adult woman that has impeccable personal restraint but seeing my baby on the table ass in the air, little pink hole buzzing away with his Hello Kitty plug just waiting for me to fill it with water made me worry about checking myself for drool and remember what I was doing. I laid my hand gently against my pretty Momo's bottom and began groping both cheeks. After I had spent some time fawning over how attractive his bottom was I began spanking him, gently at first then harder going from cheek to cheek, with each lay of my hand pushing against Hello Kitty shifting her around inside Momo, causing him to moan. I kept up spanking Momo until his whole bottom was cherry red still buzzing away, and Momo was in tears, switching between begging me to stop and begging me to keep hitting him. Once I finished I looked at my handiwork, both shaking cheeks flushed and laid a kiss on each one.

Slipping down I stroked between Momo's thighs ringing my finger around Hello Kitty and pulling her out, turning her off and setting her on the chair besides me. Momo moaned again and spread his legs tipping his ass even higher pushing it toward me, begging brokenly. Good gracious, Momo is a slut, but that's what attracts me to him, my little whore…..what a sweet heart.

Smiling happily I slid a finger gently inside him feeling his hole tighten quickly around it, trying to suck it in, greedy. I began to stroke it in and out of him gently enjoying the strength in him pulling at my fingers attempting to hold me inside him. I finally removed me finger and slid my body down till my mouth was touching his neck. One by one I placed kisses along his spine following a trail down each vertebra lavishing his back with light kisses until I reached the swell of his buttocks. Soon Momo became silent and I heard him holding his breath, anticipation tightening his entire body as he attempted to push his butt up higher off the table. I do not rim Momo often, at least not often enough for Momo's liking, but today he had worked very hard to seduce me into it.

Slowly I slid my slick tongue down between the two globs of Momo's ass and began to lovingly stroke along his crack getting it wet and causing Momo to giggle as it tickled along his bottom. Eventually I slid my tongue even farther down brining my hands up to spread his ass apart showing off his pretty pink pucker still twitching from Hello Kitties earlier attentions. As I watched it seductively twitching at me I felt like it was begging me to lick it, to almost violate it. Leaning my face down close, I began to gently circle his hole flicking my tongue around his pucker, licking lightly just along the edge listening as Momo's silence was broken and he began begging to me. Just as my tongue began to move over his opening I reached with one of my hands under his balls and stoked his cock, fingering the cock ring.

"Well baby boy, what do you want? What does baby Momo want his wonderful Mommy to do to him?"

Momo was crying again trying to put words to say just what he wanted. "Mommy, please I want it, make feel goooood, please Mommy make it all better!"

"And what about down here, Momo, what do you want Mommy to do for you down here baby? Do you want her to do something to you with her tongue?"

I knew Momo wanted me to tongue him; I just had to hear him say it.

As I stroked his cock I say Momo's face becomes flushed with red, and he buried it deep into the pillow unwilling to let me see how embarrassed he was. Soon I heard him silently whisper "Please Mommy, slide you tongue down inside me, make me feel wonderful! Fuck me with your tongue Mommy!"

Well what a pretty request. Soon I was tongue deep inside Momo's hole fucking his ass as best I could my hand working his cock stroking him feeling his passion beginning to grow.

I didn't begin rimming boys before I met Momo and he's the only one that I've done it to. Momo enjoys having my tongue in his ass and usually he can convince me rather quickely to indulge him, as I have also developed a liking to rimming him. Momo is always meticulously clean and always tastes great inside and out. He's such a delicious little boy, and so obliging. So because of how wonderful he is I continued thrusting my tongue in and out of him, listening to the moans that he was making until finally I said: "Momo cum for me, cum now baby boy!" After having been teased for so long it didn't take Momo long to follow that particular order and he came howling in relief pleasure coloring his voice as he screamed out to me "Mommy!", so cute.

God I was wet. Listening to Momo cum, filling his sweet red ass with my tongue and feeling his pleasure vibrate through his body left me dripping down my thighs, nearly trembling in want. Quickly I removed my tongue from Momo, ripped my clothes off and climbed up on the table. With great enthusiasm I grabbed Momo's face and forced myself quickly down on it, covering his mouth with my dripping slit. Momo good boy that he is, regained his senses quickly and began working me with his tongue and fingers until finally I was able to cum, with my hands buried in his hair, head thrown back groaning in enjoyment.

Um, sorry about the change of narrators, but I'm back now, cause Mommy's in the middle of something….giggle, so as I'm a little more aware of myself now I will take up my narration again so Mommy can…..enjoy herself.

First off, I LOVE it when Mommy willingly decides to rim me. I have had problems in the past getting partners interested in that particular pleasure but thankfully after the first time I seduced Mommy into trying it, she was as hooked on rimming as I was. She even let me rim her sometimes when I had been particularly good and Mommy wanted sex from me.

It didn't happen often but sometimes she would let me fuck her usually in her vagina, but sometimes she liked me fucking her ass as well. But those days were far and between, and anyway I usually liked it the other way around, though it was nice to know that Mommy was willing to switch for me. Many of my past partners demanded I bottom and would never let me fuck them, period. Not that I generally liked fucking others, it was the principle of the thing. I was a man and sometimes it was nice to be reminded of that.

Soon Mommy was all recovered and she gave me that look, the one that she reserved just for me, one that was incredibly predatory, and made me feel like I was about to be eaten alive. Gulping nervously i smiled sweetly up at her batting my eyelashes. Mommy smiled but gave me another more pointed look, the one that said, "baby those eyelashes are beautiful, but you are still going to be given an enema. Sighing I put my head down, guess it didn't hurt to try. As she stood up and reached to put on a robe, I obediently rolled back on my stomach and got on my hands and knees again, offering her my ass once more.

"You're so obedient Momo, just stay right there like a good boy while I set up your enema but, just so you don't get too bored waiting on me," I suddenly felt something near my hole, " I'm going to let Hello Kitty babysit you for now". Again I felt the dildo filling my ass and the ring being slid back on my already hardening cock.

Mommy then moved around me and headed to the sink where she had set up all the enema equipment right where I could watch her. Mommy wanted me to see her set up the enema, to watch her and to anticipate. Evil purely evil…that's why I love her so much!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

As I lay on the table, Hello Kitty once more leaving me with conflicting feelings of love and hate, I thought about how much I trusted mommy and how much I knew this experience would be wonderful because she was the one doing it. I watched as she pulled the enema bag off its stand and reverently opened it. Did I mention it matched Hello Kitty? I mean really who knew the bitch even used enemas? Must be why she's so happy, slut. But serious, a hot pink enema bag with that bitches face smiling right on front of it, how ridiculous. (I'm so happy mommy found it).

Ok so I didn't believe that Hello Kitty really used enemas but how did mommy even get a hold of such an enema? Any way mommy turned the water on, warmed it up and began filling it slowly staring at the all awhile, with a secret smile on her lips. Soon the bag was full and after screwing the top back on she placed the enema back on its stand.

After admiring the bag for a second nearly giggling at the swollen Hello Kitty face mommy reached down and lifted up the nozzle (which was hot pink with sparkles!) and began letting the water out for a second or two trying to get all the air bubbles out. She then nodded her head in satisfaction and stopping the flow hung the nozzle up.

Finally finished she rolled the enema to stand behind me, causing me to begin shivering slightly with the anticipation of getting my first enema!

"We are just going just have fun during our enema scene today Momo, no soap or holding it in, only pleasure today. Perhaps in the future" Mommy murmured to herself. Gulping nervously I looked back at mommy a little uncertainly.

"Another thing we are doing today Momo is I just want you to feel nothing else just focus on the sensation of getting an enema. I want you to learn how to enjoy it." I then felt something soft against my face and I realized that mommy had blindfolded me.

After that I felt mommy's hand lift me up till I learned on my knees, my back pressed against mommy's front. I felt her hands coming around my neck one pulling my head back against her breasts, the other slipping down stroking one of my nipples. Breathing heavily I enjoyed having mommy's strong hands hold me against her body slowly helping me to set up my breathing to match hers, in a proper rhythm. As I focused on my breathing I almost didn't notice mommy moving her hand to the second nipple and rolling it around till it got to a sharp point.

After awhile I began thrusting my cock into the air, mommy's menstruations to my nipples sending blood straight to my arousal, nearly causing me to scream in want. As mommy began to pinch both nipples back and forth and pulling them gently causing me to gasp laying my head back on her shoulder baring my neck to her, cock thrusting out proudly filling.

Mommy began kissing my neck, sucking gently on it making me moan in pleasure thrusting out against the air. As her hand roamed over my body touching my chest and whispering in my ear I began to relax enjoying the feeling of having someone hold me so protectively someone who was worshipping my body and clearly loved me. I didn't protest as mommy laid me back on the table on my knees, and she began gently roaming her hands over my ass, pulling my legs out forcing it higher into the air. I didn't even jump when I felt her slide in two Vaseline covered fingers in me.

They were cool and slick, waxy but pleasant to feel around the dildo, but it was very tight. As she continued adding Vaseline I felt the dildo slide out of me, to be exchanged for a third slick finger filling me up with wiggles and continued stretching. It felt weird not being able to see but I could feel and I could listen so soon I heard a gentle click which I knew was the enema stand. When mommy removed her fingers, I knew that it was time.

Sure enough, I felt the head of that hot pink sparkly nozzle slowly beginning to enter me, sliding in then being pulled out, gently worked into my anus. It was a little larger than my dildo and mommy had to work a little harder to get it in me but eventually she had the whole nozzle nestled between my cheeks, and pressed intimately against my prostate.

Groaning at the pure pleasure of having my prostate pressed upon, I nearly yelled as mommy began stroking the nozzle against my prostate over and over.

"Are you ready Momo, Im going to start the water very slowly for you so tell me when you want more, because baby, I know you will." Slowly I nodded my head yes, feeling mommy's hand on my lower back at the swell of my ass, as I felt a warmth beginning to spread inside me smoothly filling me up ounce by ounce relentlessly rubbing against my prostate, like a soft waterfall. But it was so slow, a light touch teasing my prostate barely brushing against it, leaving me bereft of the pleasure that I so wanted to obtain.

"MORE, faster, please mommy!" I finally managed to gasp out hoping she would give in and turn it up faster.

"Does it feel good Momo, have I changed your mind about getting enema's yet?" Mommy smiled down benevolently at me, pointedly holding the valve to the enema hose. I heard the smirk in her voice and smiled knowing that mommy once again was right, I knew she would be but, it didn't stop me from being nervous.

"Oh yes mommy, I'm just as much a slut now for enemas as I am for everything else, please give me more!" I wailed.

After that out burst I felt the water speed up pace by pace till it was nearly beating against my prostate. I was becoming increasingly aroused and my cock was currently the only thing on my mind that and my water filled ass. The pleasure was incredible I could feel everything as the water filled me and I began to scream as I felt my body want to cum but the ring was holding me back, my cock painfully flushed.

"Please mommy, let me cum!"

After crying out, I felt mommy shove my ass higher in the air and push the nozzle deeper into my ass pounding on my prostate making me howl.

"Cum baby boy, cum for mommy with your belly filled with water that mommy put in you, cum for me now!" and she took off the cock ring.

Screaming in pleasure with the sensation of the water thrusting on my sweat spot I screamed over and over until I was unable to cum anymore and then collapsed face first on the table my ass still in the air, quivering with the nozzle still thrust as deep as it could go inside me.

Mommy slid the nozzle out of me gently stroking my ass with her other hand thrusting her finger in and out of my anus feeling the water still trapped inside.

"You did such a good job Momo, I'm so proud of you, now I'm going to put Hello Kitty back in just to keep you full and I want you to hold the water for just a little while so you don't get sick when you let it go. Ok?"

Still recovering from my orgasm and floating in my head, I just nodded to her and sat my head back down enjoying the afterglow from my orgasm and feeling the water sloshing around inside me. Soon I felt Hello Kitty filling me again and after a little I noticed that my tummy was hurting. Mommy noticed my discomfort and began rubbing my stomach in a circular pattern trying to help ease my cramps that had set in. Soon they became very acute and I began to cry, feeling mommy rubbing my belly and stroking my chest whispering to me.

"Ok baby, that's enough, it's ok to relieve you now alright?"

Mommy then helped me up from the table and lead me gently into the bathroom removed my dildo and let me relieve myself in the toilet. Mommy watched quietly at first as I slowly began to expel the water allowing myself a groan of pleasure. I was used to having things fill my ass and finding pleasure in the sensation of the water coming out of my ass was enjoyable on a different level an natural instinct being achieved. Soon mommy left and I continued till I was all empty inside (jumping jacks included!). Once I was done I stood up and went in search of mommy who had left half way through to give me a little privacy.

I soon found her in the bed room my footed pj's laid out on the bed and a huge bubble bath prepared in the bathroom. Laughing I ran up to mommy and hugged her smiling up with a nearly goofy grin with the expectations of a bubble bath.

Mommy laughed as well, she was happy with me I had been a good boy and now I got to get smothered.

"Momo a warm bubble bath will be a good reward for taking your first enema so well it will make your tummy feel lots better I promise."

Mommy then followed me into the bathroom and hung up her robe as I slid into the water and soon she joined me snuggling me to her back to front. Happily I lay back against her feeling her breasts press against my back and felt like life was just perfect. As we lay in water enjoying the heat and the bubbles mommy handed me my rubber ducky and I began to squeek him playing against the bubbles trying to entertain mommy with sergeant quackers, causing her to laugh. At length mommy washed my hair and cleaned me and we both got out of the bath wrapping ourselves in giant towels and drying off. I found myself in my warm footed pj's snuggled up with mommy in bed, her in her giant t-shirt and shorts. The night ended with her reading to me from our current book till my eyes closed and I fell asleep.


End file.
